


Fun

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Come Marking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Taking place a few weeks after the birth of their baby, Kaneki and Touka attend a “party” for the King and things get…well, sidetracked.





	Fun

The party was going well, but if Touka was being honest, she didn’t exactly want to be here. But it was technically a business affair since it was a party for the King’s accomplishments and to speak in front of a large gathering of ghouls and humans. It was the first major gathering of ghouls and the few humans who were willing to attend to give the unity of their two worlds a chance. So, to say this was a big deal was an understatement. 

Kaneki had been putting it off due to his health, the pregnancy, and the fact that he too wasn’t a big fan of parties either. It eventually got to the point where Tsukiyama convinced him to do it now to get it out of the way and to appease the people since so many of them wanted to see the King who was trying to being humans and ghouls together. Kaneki only finally agreed to it since it had been a few of weeks since the birth of his son, Kai. And as King, he knew this was an important event that he needed to attend to. 

  
Touka was off in a corner of the massive ballroom, smiling at the thought of her son. Kai had been on her mind for the majority of the night, keeping tabs on him by incessently calling Ayato and Hinami, who were watching him, to check up on him. While Ayato was annoyed at the endless calls, Hinami was nothing but reassuring and even told Touka that she should try to enjoy the party since it was her first time out and about since Kai was born and she should have some fun. Touka thanked Hinami for everything and told her she’d try to have fun and then hung up. 

  
_Fun?_

 _  
_ “How’s Kai doing?” Kaneki asked excitedly, startling Touka from behind. Just like her, Kaneki was wanting updates on his son. Both of them had been so attached to the baby since he was born that being away from him was proving to be extremely difficult. 

  
She slipped her cellphone into her concealed pocket in her black, form hugging dress and turned to face him. “Well, depending on who I talk to, Ayato says he’s being a brat because all he does is pull on his hair and earring and Hinami says he’s a totally happy baby who is nonstop giggling because he keeps pulling Ayato’s hair and earring and Ayato keeps making faces. So, I think they have things under control and Kai’s just fine.” She laughed. 

    
Kaneki smiled and leaned in to give Touka a kiss, “We’ve only been here a couple of hours and I already want to leave.” 

  
“I’ve been wanting to leave ever since I stepped foot in this place,” Touka looked around and sighed. The place was massive, covered in flashy decorations and crowded with ghouls and humans. “You can really count on Tsukiyama to go all out with parties.” 

  
“Yeah, he went a little overboard.” Kaneki chuckled and looked out at the loud crowd. “It’s kind of amazing though, isn’t it? That this is actually happening, that we’re sharing a room with ghouls and humans?” Touka looked over at him, seeing how amazed he was. 

    
“You made this happen.” Touka said looking at him proudly. 

    
Kaneki’s face went red and gave a sheepish smile, “It wasn’t just me.” 

  
To him this was the fruition of a joint effort, thanks to everyone who stood by his side and who had continued to believe in him, risking their lives to keep fight to make the dream become a reality. Without their support none of this would be possible. They’re the ones who deserved this night. Touka cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. 

  
“I’m proud of you.” She told him. Kaneki seemed deeply touched by those words as his eyes became glassy. She tried brushing back strands of hair that had gotten in the way of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. 

  
“I know you didn’t want to come, but thank you for being here. I don’t think I could do this without you.” He said softly. There was so much Touka had done for him just by being there for him. Touka cupped his cheek and moved in to kiss him longingly, almost forgetting they were in public. 

  
“My King,” Tsukiyama cut in, making Kaneki and Touka instantly break away, “It’s time.” He smirked, realizing he had interrupted something between them. It was time for the King to address the crowd. Kaneki gave Tsukiyama a nod in acknowledgement and straightened up, taking a few deep breaths before turning to Touka again. 

  
“I guess that’s my cue.” He sighed, but he seemed stuck, unable to get himself to move. 

  
“I’ll be here.” Touka said with a smile. “Go on.” She started to give him a push and he chuckled, finally walking over to Tsukiyama and the rest of the group that followed him to the stage. Touka stuck close to the wall, not wanting to mingle in with the crowd. It wasn’t that she was avoiding anyone, it was just that she simply didn’t want to become a distraction since the majority of people in attendance knew she was the wife of their King. 

  
_The Queen_. 

  
She found a spot where she was away from the crowd but still had a clear and close view of the stage. The mixture of scents of both ghoul and human flooded her nose and it was oddly a comforting smell. It kind of seemed surreal that these ghouls could be in such in close proximity with humans, but in a way it proved that in all her years she pretended to be human there were others who had been making the same effort. And humans were welcoming Kaneki’s stance of unity. 

    
The entire room was filled with people’s conversations, but the moment Kaneki stepped onto the stage the conversations turned to whispers and gasps before going completely silent. This was the first time humans got to see the ghoul King and for ghouls, this was the first time they had seen him in months. Kaneki stood with the confidence he always had when he addressed ghouls the many times before. This time around he had a broader audience, but he kept it together. 

    
The King’s speech was exactly that, a King’s speech that was meant to send a strong message. Kaneki was strong in his posture, his voice was powerful, and his eyes showed determination. Touka herself was in a trance as she watched him speak, proudly watching him as a ghoul and as his wife. She also couldn’t get over how good he looked. 

  
It had been a rough few months, but he had been recovering well. His hair was a lot like how it was when he was an investigator. The bags under his eyes weren’t so apparent anymore, though they were still there from sleepless nights. He was still in good shape and his black suit that hugged him showed that off. He wasn’t a fan of blazers and left his somewhere in the ballroom. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and he kept running his hand over his red tie and every time he did so the lights would make his wedding ring shine. 

  
_That is my husband._

 _  
_ And somehow Kaneki was able to find Touka in the crowd, despite her attempt to keep hidden. His eyes met hers and it was electric. Everyone followed his line of sight, spotting her as well, knowing full well they were looking at the King’s Queen. All Touka could do was smile at Kaneki and he smiled back. It was that kind of smile that always got to her. She could actually feel her face go hot, she had to look away and giggle into her shoulder. Amazing how he could have that effect on her. 

  
“As some of you may have heard, just a few weeks ago, my son was born,” Kaneki was getting a little personal now. Everyone turned back to him to see a gentler King before them, a King baring his heart. “I won’t lie, I was terrified of becoming a father. I think I speak on behalf of every father out there that there is that moment when you ask yourself, will I be able to give my child everything he or she deserves? Because that is all I want to give my son. I want to give him everything, give him the world. I wanted my son to be born in a world where he could be free to be himself. That is my goal. I’m not doing this just for him, but for every ghoul and human out there to be free.” 

  
You could hear a pin drop in that moment. Everyone’s attention was on him, on his words. Touka could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she placed a hand over her heart, truly touched by what he was saying. Kaneki’s eyes fell back on Touka and she nodded at him, mouthing ‘I love you’ to him. His eyes were glassy and turned back to the crowd. 

  
“To me, my son is not only a new light in my life, but he’s also a true symbol of hope. Hope for the unity of two worlds to come together as one and overcome any obstacle. And I know that is possible and all of you being here tonight is proof that we are getting closer to that goal. Thank you for being here, thank you for supporting one another.” He finished, taking a deep breath. 

  
There was a roar of cheers and applause for the King and as he stepped off stage he was congratulated by a mass of people. He looked overwhelmed, but he was polite with every single person. Touka had managed to slither further away from the crowd until she heard her name. 

  
“Touka!” Kaneki called out for her, but he was surrounded by people that prevented him from going over to her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, he wanted her at his side, but he just couldn’t bypass the mass. She put a hand up, a sign for him to stop, and mouthed to him ‘It’s okay’ before giving him a small smile and leaving the ballroom completely. 

    
The energy inside the ballroom was intense and Touka couldn’t seem to make herself handle it well. Part her wondered if maybe it was because she had been getting used to working at the shop and being at home with Kai that she had forgotten how to be at gatherings. But this was…something else. 

    
Touka had managed to sneak up the second level balcony of the ballroom, an area that had been blocked off from the public, but that hadn’t stopped her. The second floor gave her a great opportunity to view the party from above while also getting some fresh air and getting away from everyone. She looked out below her and immediately spotted Kaneki, picking him out of the crowd from his unique pudding hair. 

  
He had managed to get himself away from a sea of people, but now he was cornered by two girls. Ghoul or human, Touka didn’t know, but what she did know was that they had no shame. The two girls were obvious in their intentions, getting really close to Kaneki and talking to him in a way that made him get all red. But he was clearly uncomfortable, even more so when one of the girls reached up to play with a few loose strands of his hair that had fallen over his eyes. Touka felt the corner of her mouth twitch. 

  
And then he looked up, as if he knew he was being watched. 

  
Touka and Kaneki stared at each other for a good while with unreadable expressions before she walked away. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but whatever it was it was pooling deep inside her chest and stomach. She walked over to the bathroom just when she saw Kaneki make it up the stairs. He had just dashed his way through the crowd to get to her, out of breath and with a worried look on his face. 

  
“Touka, wait.” But she didn’t, she opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. She made her way over to the sink, staring at herself through the mirror. Kaneki had followed her and her eyes landed on him through the mirror as well. He looked sick to his stomach, as if he was dreading something for having done something wrong. She knew he hadn’t, but she still felt a twinge deep in her stomach. 

  
What was this feeling? 

  
“Touka…” He stopped talking the moment she turned to face him and saw the intensity in her eyes. She then walked up to him and took his face in her hands, bringing his lips down to hers. She deepened the kiss as she brought a hand down to palm him through his pants. He let out a groan before pulling away. He knew where this was leading to. 

  
“Here? Aren’t you…aren’t you afraid of getting caught?” He asked, already breathing hard and glancing at the door, fearing someone could walk in even though they were in a blocked off area. 

  
“No.” Touka shook her head. She took a few steps back, grabbing Kaneki by his tie and making him follow her until her backside pressed up against the sink. What she witnessed with Kaneki and those girls had stirred something inside her. She wanted to be marked by him. That’s what she was feeling. She wanted him to make her  _his_. She wanted to  _feel_  it. She needed it. 

    
“Touch me.” She said wantonly, knowing that touching her was a big weakness of his. She watched him intently as his hands began pushing her dress up until it bunched up above her hips. She was quick to take her phone out of her pocket and set it on the marble counter before it got in the way. His face was just an inch away from hers with their eyes locked as he slipped a hand underneath her lace panties. Once his fingers found her slick folds and they felt how wet and ready she was for him, he let out a low growl from deep inside his chest. 

    
“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” He breathed and she only answered him by quickly undoing his belt and pants. She slipped her hand inside his briefs and wrapped her hand around his already achingly hard cock and began to stroke him. He removed his hand from her slit and groaned with every stoke, pulling her panties down until she stepped out of them and he threw them off somewhere on top of the sink. He couldn’t wait anymore as he grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up until she sat on the edge of the counter. She could barely notice the cold marble against her skin, she didn’t care.

    
Kaneki pushed his briefs down enough for Touka to release his cock from its confines and he positioned himself between her legs and watched as she guided him to her flushed entrance. But then he paused, looking at her, searching for her eyes as he remembered something. 

  
“Wait, are you sure? Weren’t we told not to engage in…” He sounded uncertain.

    
“Shhh, it’s okay.” Touka urged him on by hooking her legs around him, preventing him from pulling back. They were told to go easy on the sexual activity, which is probably what contributed to how they were acting at the moment, but after three weeks of being deprived of this kind of intimacy, she was more than ready for it now. 

  
He pushed the head of his cock to her entrance and in a swift motion buried himself completely inside her. Touka let out a cry from intrusion and she grasped at the counter’s edge to keep herself from falling back. He grunts, stilling himself for a moment, lavishing in how wet, warm, and tight she is.  _So tight_. Oh, how much he had missed this. 

  
He doesn’t wait for her to get used to him like a normally does. He can’t wait. He’s been waiting all night. Days. Weeks. His hands grip her hips tightly as his hips begin to ram into her. He’s a bit rougher, more forceful than usual when he probably should be going easier on her. He looks down between them and watches himself slam into her; his cock glistening from how wet she is. She’s already whimpering with every thrust and she feels like her insides on fire in a delicious way. 

  
She drapes her arms over his shoulders and peers down to get view of him fucking her. It’s a guilty pleasure, something that turns her on even more and it’s pushing her closer to sweet relief. It’s only a matter of seconds before her orgasm hits, causing her to cry out and tremble as her thighs squeeze around Kaneki’s waist with every throb at her center. Kaneki has to still himself for a moment, groaning at her walls squeezing him, he can almost lose himself from that feeling alone. 

  
Touka and Kaneki pull apart briefly so she can change positions, turning around to face the mirror and pushing her backside out to him. Their eyes lock on their reflections as holds on to the edge of the counter and he repositions himself, easily slipping back deep inside her. They’re panting, staring at each other with half lidded eyes. He has a hand splayed over her back as his other hand grips her hip; his own hips finding the right rhythm. He’s close… 

  
Then, Touka’s phone starts to vibrate on the counter, buzzing around, and both of them look over at it, seeing the Ayato’s name on the screen. They both know it needs to be answered and Touka lazily reaches for it just as Kaneki stills his thrusts. 

    
She answers the phone, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. “Something wrong, Ayato?” 

    
_“I’m surprised you haven’t called fifty more times.”_

 _  
_ “I’ve been…busy.” She manages to let out. Kaneki starts to move again, gliding out in and out of her in a painfully slow pace. She holds herself up by her elbows and throws her free hand over her mouth to dull out the small moans escaping her. 

  
_“Well, Kai isn’t going to sleep. He keeps crying.”_

 _  
_ “Y—you have to sing to him.” Touka says, biting into her hand, watching Kaneki through the mirror with his jaw slacked as he keeps his eyes between them. He was concentrating on holding himself back from slamming into her. 

    
_“Sing?! I don’t fucking sing.”_

 _  
_ “Then hum!” She raises her voices when she didn’t mean to. It amuses Kaneki for a moment. 

  
_“Geez, are you in a bad mood or something?”_

_  
Damnit, Ayato._

_  
_ “Or something.” Touka answers with a sigh. She hears commotion on the other end, Hinami’s voice, but she’s can’t make it out. 

  
_“Whatever. Hina is going to try. So, never mind. Bye.”_

 _  
_ And Ayato finally hung up. 

  
“You…you almost gave us away.” Kaneki lets out with a tiny bit of amusement in his voice. 

  
“S—shut up…hah!” Touka pants. She grips her phone so tight she thinks it’s going to break. Kaneki has picked up his pace and his thrusts are creating the friction she needs to come again. “Kaneki!” She cries out as another orgasm hits her hard enough to make her legs almost give out, but Kaneki has wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her up. 

    
He feels her walls clench over and over around his cock and watches her face contort in pure bliss. He thrusts into her a couple of more times before sinking into her depths and lets go. He shuts his eyes tightly and chokes out Touka’s name, grunting as he feels himself spill into her. She can’t help but moan at feeling him pulsate in her, feeling his warmth. She regains a little bit of feeling back in her legs and shifts her hips just a little bit. 

  
“Fuck, Touka…w—wait.” He stammered, holding her hips still so she couldn’t move. He was still spurting inside her, even though he had filled her up completely already. He can’t remember ever coming this much. She purposefully squeezing herself over him again and again milking him of every last drop. Kaneki fell forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control and he felt lightheaded from the intense orgasm that hit him. He was still hard as he began to pull out cautiously and stepped back, leaning against the wall to steady himself. 

    
Touka could feel herself dripping, feeling it already starting to run down between her thighs. She reached down and collected what she could with her fingers and then brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. A moan escaped from her as she savored his essence and looked over at Kaneki as he stood there with his jaw hanging. No matter how many times she had done it before, he was always in awe of watching her taste him or how she so bluntly put it: “eating him”. She then reached for her panties and quickly put them on, surprising Kaneki and she noticed. 

  
“What?” She started pushing down her dress. 

  
“Touka…you’re not going to…you’re just…you’re going to walk around like that?” He was a bumbling mess. He had expected her to clean herself up. Touka smoothed out her dress and walked up to him with a mischievous grin on her face. 

  
“Yes, I am. I’m going to walk around with you still dripping out of me so you can have that mental picture in your head for the rest of the night and drive you crazy every time I walk by you.” She then leaned into his ear. “And you feel so warm.” Kaneki let out a stifled groan as she started to walk away from him, leaving him aching. 

    
Touka made her way out of the room and walked back into the fray of guests. She felt good, better than she had before. But whatever had come over her to react the way she did was still lingering and she wasn’t going to hide it. 

    
She scanned the ballroom for a brief moment until she found what, who, she was looking for. The two girls who had gotten a little too close for comfort with Kaneki were at the bar, chatting away. She made her way over to the bar, getting close enough to smell them. They were ghouls. And if she could smell them, they could smell her.  _Good_. Even Touka could smell Kaneki’s scent all over her and if she could sense it then the girls could too. 

    
The girls, who had exuded confidence, immediately went stiff and stopped talking, glancing over at Touka who simply leaned against the bar and turned to give them a smile with hidden meaning behind it. The girls quickly looked away, looking nervous as they grabbed their drinks and ducked away from the bar. They got the message and Touka felt little proud of herself. 

    
She looked up and saw Kaneki from a distance, his eyes on her intently. She hopped up on one of the bar stools and rubbing her thighs together and she could see Kaneki had noticed it and his nose flared. She giggled to herself and crossed her legs, turning to face the bar. Had she completely lost all sense?   
She was having  _fun_. 

  
The bartender asked Touka if she wanted anything and said no. The last thing she needed was alcohol to add fuel to the fire. Though it was tempting. She then felt a splayed hand over her bare back and a corner of her mouth curled.

    
“What are you doing?” Kaneki whispered in her ear, leaning in close and keeping his eyes on her. 

  
“I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here.” She shrugged, being literal and simply looking out at the crowd. 

  
“Knowing what I know,” He lets out a groan that only she can hear. “You’re driving me crazy.” 

  
“Well, that was the point.” She smirked at him. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about flirting with someone else.” Kaneki flinched.  _So this was punishment?_  

  
He sighed. “Touka, I—I wasn’t…” 

    
“I know,” Touka knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, she kind of just wanted to rile him up a little, but she had to reassure him. “I know those girls were the ones flirting and you were just being you. Still, we had been on no sex for three weeks, I’m frustrated, and got upset at them. Can you blame me for being a little worked up?” 

    
“I want you, Touka,” Kaneki wrapped his arm around Touka’s waist, bringing her up against him. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and bore into her eyes. “I will always want you.” 

  
Their lips met and in that moment neither one of them cared they were on display for everyone to see. Luckily, they didn’t go any further than their breathless kiss. 

    
Touka broke away from him, “Can we leave now?” she asked Kaneki in a whisper. 

  
“Definitely.” He answered, grabbing her hand and leading her away. 

  
————— 


End file.
